The present invention relates to a procedure for regulating combustion in an installation, in particular in a power-generating plant, a waste incinerator or a cement plant, in which, with air being supplied, material is converted by way of the combustion with at least one flame body being formed, wherein the state variables, which describe the state of the system in the installation and are determined by using at least one observation device that images the flame body and also by using other sensors, are evaluated in a computer, whereupon, if necessary, suitable actions are selected in order to control adjustment devices for at least the supply of material and/or air, and wherein setpoint control is carried out to achieve setpoints of the state variables and/or stability of the combustion.
In a known procedure of the type described immediately above, regulation is either carried out automatically to achieve certain setpoints of the state variables, by comparing the actual values with the setpoint values and if necessary by implementing actions, normally by making setting adjustments, or regulation is carried out to achieve stability of the combustion process, by implementing only a small number of actions.